Como conocí a su madre
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: Niños, ¿Nunca se han preguntado cómo conocí a su madre? Fue una historia larga, muy larga... Pero se las explicaré aquí.


Había cosas, cosas muy extrañas en la vida. Pero una de las que Arthur siempre se ha preguntado por el resto de los años de casados de el y su esposa, fue como la conoció.

* * *

Él, el mismísimo Arthur Kirkland, perfecto caballero inglés, nacido en Liverpool, y que vivía en New York, había tenido muchas, pero muchas novias... Si, se preguntarán cómo, ¡Con esas horribles cejas que tiene! Es más... ¡Parecen monstruos que están pegados con baba en su frente! Si las tocaras, de seguro se te pegarían o algo así... _Qué as-_

_''Cállate''._

_Bueeeno._ _Talvez_ no eran tan horribles cómo las hago ver. Pero si digo que son horribles, créanme, _dan asco._

Dejando de lado sus horribles cejas, su actitud de amargado social, su cocina horripilante, y su comportamiento de caballero inglés -que nada tenía de eso-, se podría decir que era un buen chico..._ podría_. Era un tipo normal; vivía en un buen departamento, junto con su mejor amigo, que conoció en la universidad. El nombre de su amigo era Antonio Fernández Carriedo, nacido en _Madrid, España_. De cabello castaño y de ojos verdes, junto con una piel tostada. También vivía con la novia de su amigo, Emma Hepburn, que nació en _New York_ pero sus padres eran de _Bélgica_. Era una chica amable, rubia y sonriente, pero algo de lo que Arthur habría aprendido en los años que la conocía era nunca hacerla enojar.

* * *

- Hey, _Artie_. ¿No has visto a Antonio? Hoy le prometí que le haría_ Waffles_ al estilo de Bélgica, sus favoritos.

- ¿Eh? Según yo fue a comer al bar junto con Gilbert y Elizabetha, dijo que cenaría una _Paella_ que se incluyó en el menú ayer.

- Ooooh... Ya veo. Gracias, Artie.

- De nada...

**_5 minutos después..._**

- ¡Emma, suelta ese cuchillo de mantequilla _**YA**_! - Gritó Elizabetha junto con Francine mientras trataba de levantar a Antonio quien estaba hecho bolita en el piso llorando, mientras Gilbert grababa todo.

-_ ¡...Esto va para mi blog!._

* * *

Dejando sus –no tan concurrentes- enojos y su manía de coger cuchillos de mantequilla para amenazar a la gente, era una chica agradable.

Además de Antonio y de Emma, el tenía otros amigos. _Gilbert Beilschmidt_, un albino bastante estúpido que decía frases estúpidas. Se proclamaba a sí mismo ser una persona totalmente ''_awesome_'', quién tenía un hermano gay y actualmente sale con una chica llamada _Richelle_, de padres austriacos. Y también Elizabetha, una chica de cabello castaño que debido a que su papá quería que fuera hombre, le metió la idea a la cabeza de que a las niñas les crecería el _pene_ al tiempo, quien en aquél entonces estaba en una relación no tan formal con ella.

* * *

En la sala estaban él y Elizabetha, sentados en el sillón rojo, tomados de la mano.

- Hey, ¿Tenemos sexo?.

- _Está bien._

* * *

Está bien, chicos. Ignoremos las escenas que seguían después de esa charla y sigamos con la lista de amigos de su padre.

_Francine Bonnefoy_… hay, que chica tan más maja e idiota. Era la _ex_ de Gilbert, pero por motivos extraños se seguía juntando con el grupo. Tenía el cabello castaño, ojos azules y tenía una sonrisa simplemente encantadora… pero… ¡qué actitud! Era una chica irresponsable, bebía todo lo que podía y se podría decir que era la chica que estaba más económicamente estable del grupo. Nunca se sabe, y nunca se supo en dónde trabajó para conseguir tanto dinero.

* * *

- Es triste… saber que no podremos ir al partido de los Lakers.

- Tienes razón… Emma, cariño, ¿estás bien?

- Claro, Antonio. Sólo es deprimente no ir a verlos.

- Y pensar que el awesome yo ya había comprado todo para verlo.

- ¡Chicos!, ¡Tenemos entradas! – Gritó Francine mientras corría hacía ellos mientras sostenía 6 entradas del partido en sus manos.

- ¡Francine! – Gritó Arthur. - ¿Cómo los conseguiste, idiota?.

- Una chica tiene sus secretos.

Hace unos minutos…

- ¿Te parece bien 500 dólares?.

- Acepto.

* * *

**Y bien... ¿Que les pareció esto? El otro día vi la serie y no pude evitar pensar en Hetalia... verla fue taaaaaan divertido.**

**¿Quieren continuación? ****_Sólo ustedes lo deciden._**


End file.
